Kimi's Perfect Life
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: Kimi's the most popular girl in school. Lil, the one stuck in her shadow, hates being cut down by her former best friend. She soon resorts to self injury to make herself feel better. Who'll save her NOW? TK, TL, PK, minor CA.
1. Perfect Kimi

a/n: Another idea rolling around in my hollow skull for a while. The ages of the gang will differ, though... 

Tommy, Phil, Lil: 14

Kimi, Chuckie: 15

Susie: 16

Angelica: 17

Dil: 13

My characters may pop up from time to time, but I don't know. This story might get a little bit sad in parts. Hope you enjoy my fourth creation.

Kimi Finster had the perfect life. Her parents adored her, and she rarely fought with her loving brother, Chuckie. Kimi was surrounded by caring, loving fans. All the girls in school were jealous. Rumors spread that the ring she wore on her finger was solid gold. The ring, by the way, was given to her by her loving boyfriend, Tommy Pickles. Only one girl remained in the shadow of Kimi Finster, and that girl was her polar opposite, Lillian DeVille.

"Kimi, can you just listen to me for a sec?" Lil asked.

"Not now! Tommy, does this bracelet match my ring?"

The fourteen-year-old Tommy ran a hand through his spiky hair in nervousness, and finally said, "Whatever you feel like."

"Oh, that's a BIG help," she said sarcastically.

Lil wore torn-up jeans and a black sweatshirt. Her twin brother Phil was behind her. "Lil, why do you always wear that sweatshirt? It's almost summer!"

"Shut up," she snapped and bolted down the hall to science class.

Kimi never noticed Lil. The only people she noticed were Tommy, Susie, and Chuckie. And, of course, herself. So you can guess that she never noticed Lil's pale face begging for her attention, or even the one day when Lil ran out the classroom door with a pair of scissors in her hand. She only felt a slight breeze mess up her sprayed hair when she ran by.

"Kimi!"

"Lil, stop it. You're breathing on my new sunglasses." She adjusted them, checked her hair in the mirror, and found a seat by Tommy.

Later, at Phil and Lil's house, an agitated Betty shouted up the stairs, "Has anyone seen the kitchen scissors? They've been gone for a week!"

A dry, cracked voice belonging to Lil replied, "Shut up, Ma! I'm busy!"

Meanwhile, "Perfect Kimi" was at the mall with Susie, shopping for new clothes as they did every day. Susie had become a famous hip-hop singer and had to wear sunglasses and a coat to disguise herself from her fans.

"What do you think of these earrings, Susie?"

"For which piercings?" Susie asked, gesturing to the five piercings on each of Kimi's ears.

"I don't know. Maybe I should get a nose ring."

"Whatever suits you, girl."

And at the same time, only a few blocks away, Tommy paced up and down his room, wondering how to break it off with Kimi Finster, the most popular girl in school.

a/n: OK, probably a short chapter, but whatever. Review. NOW.


	2. Dumped

a/n: New chapter very soon, I know.

Lil was hiding in her closet with the kitchen scissors, repeatedly cutting her wrists in agony. "Why can't I be popular like Kimi? Why doesn't Tommy notice me? Why doesn't anyone like me anymore?" she repeated to herself. After she was done, Lil bandaged the cuts and casually threw on her black sweatshirt. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her. As Lil walked by Tommy's house, she stopped to watch the two silhouettes in his bedroom window.

Kimi and Tommy were in his room.

"Kimi, it's not that I don't love you, it's just..."

"You're dumping me," she said dejectedly. "I'll let myself out, thank you." She started for the door.

"Kimi!"

"Forget it, I've got stuff to do." She slammed the door and walked outside. When she saw Lil's pained expression, she yelled across the street, "He's yours now! Be careful, he might break your heart!" She ran off into the sunset, going somewhere far away.

Lil rang the doorbell. A short 13-year-old with orange hair answered the door wearing a tuxedo. "Oh, hi, Lil. Tommy's in his room."

"Thanks, Dil. Where are you going?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Why are you wearing a tux?"

"This? I just didn't wanna get my good clothes messy."

"Right." Lil still didn't catch on. She went up the stairs and knocked on Tommy's door.

"Yes?"

"It's Lil. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She opened the door. Tommy lay on his bed videotaping the ceiling. "Hi, Lil. Sorry about Dil, he's been painting a mural on the side of our house."

"So I've noticed. Does he always wear a tux, though?"

"Yeah, he's still the odd child in the family."

"Um, sorry about what happened with Kimi..."

"Forget about her. It's about time 'Perfect Kimi' had something go wrong in her life."

"Is that why you broke up with her?"

"Kind of."

"Tommy, can you keep a secret?"

"It depends. What happened?"

Lil rolled up her sleeves and ripped off the bandages on her arms.

"Lil! What did you do?"

"I guess cutting myself makes me feel better, but I can't stop. If I tell Mom, she'll send me into therapy. If I tell Phil, he'll go ballistic. I need help."

"Why are you depressed anyway?"

"Because you always liked Kimi so much because she was perfect. And I'm just a..."

"Lil, just because Kimi's popular doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you stop...uh...your habit if you promise not to tell Kimi."

"Tell Kimi? Are you still attached to her?"

"No. She'll just kill me if I hang out with you."

Meanwhile, Kimi was at the school alone, sitting on the window ledge. She was thinking of ways to manipulate Tommy into feeling sorry for her. "That idiot Lil ruined my life! I'll get back at her..."

a/n: Bad chapter, but I'm bored. 


End file.
